


Caught

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Micchy and Kouta get a tip that Gang Leader Kaito is moving product that night. They go investigate, and are caught up in the situation where they have to make a deal





	

It was supposed to be a simple surveillance job, to figure out what was happening in the abandoned warehouse by the docks. 

Kazuraba Kouta was Kureshima ‘Micchy’ Mitsuzane’s partner on the force, and one of his closest friends.  So, when Micchy had a theory that suspected crime lord, Kumon Kaito was moving illegal items that night, and no one believed him, Kouta didn’t hesitate to have his back.  They were going off books to get proof, and call it in if necessary, but-

“Ah!”

Kouta crumpled on the cold concrete floor, his face covered in bruises and cuts as the gang members snickered at the sight.

But, as well as they hid, somehow Kaito’s partner Zack managed to find them hiding out in the warehouse. The glint of the camera must have gave them away, and before they could get out, the two police officers managed to get caught by the other gang members. And before they knew it, Kouta and Micchy were tied up, hands behind their back, and dragged in the middle of the warehouse floor surrounded by everyone.

The two boys kept quiet, trying to keep themselves calm in this bad situation, as everyone waited excitedly for the boss to show up.  And after what felt like forever, the gang members fell quiet, parting to make room for a tall lean man, dressed in a black and red suit.  His dark eyes glimmered in amusement, a twisted sneer crossing his face as he whispered, ‘Rough them up’.

“Ooomph!”

“Heh, how foolish could you be, coming here with no backup?” He snorted nudging Kouta in the stomach, “…You understand…I can’t let you out of here, right…?”

Micchy groaned, his body screaming in pain from the beating, watching as Kaito prodded his partner.  His heart was hammering against his chest, the words shooting a shiver of cold down his body.  Yes stupid, why did he think that he could get this close without backup? And now…

Kouta was coughing up blood now, probably from broken bones, and internal bleeding. These gangsters knew Micchy well, and knew that he cared for the other boy more than himself. And so, to mock the police officer, they paid extra attention to Kouta instead.

The gang leader raised his hand holding it out, “Gun.”

Quickly, Zack produced a small silver pistol a silencer already in screwed in, placing it in Kaito’s hand, “And now…” He hummed cocking the hammer, pointing it at Kouta.

“S-stop!!” Micchy choked, his hands fighting against the cutting restraints, “P-please…dont!”

“Eh?” Kaito turned his gaze back to the lean boy, his brownie eyes narrowing, “You can’t expect me to let you go now that you’ve seen this can you?  I can’t risk you coming back with all your copper friends.”

Biting his bruised lip, the boy forced himself to sit up, his mind racing.  “There must be something…” He managed to say, raising his gaze up to the gangster, “This was all my fault…please…don’t punish him.”

The crowd around him jeered, ‘ _Boss don’t let this kid get you!’, ‘Awww hes begging!’, ‘just off him Boss!’_

Micchy shifted, his arms aching behind him as he watched Kaito stand there, gun pointing at his partner’s head.  He could almost see the wheels turning in his mind, carefully considering the trespassing officers words. Kouta shifted on the floor, his eyes glimmering in fear hearing the crowd.    

“Silence!”

The razor like voice cut through the crowd, immediately silencing everyone’s blood thirsty rants.  “…Heh, I’ll stop his punishment, if you take it for the both of you.”

His smile was so smug, knowing that Micchy felt responsible for this whole situation.  He hated it, wanting suddenly nothing more than to slap it off his face. But the police officer knew better, he couldn’t be crossed, not with the gun pointing directly at Kouta’s head.

“I’ll do it.” Biting his lip, he nodded gently, his hair falling into his shame filled eyes, “Just…leave him out of it.”

Kaito’s arm slowly lowered, uncocking the hammer, and handing the gun back to the other boy.  Silently he moved over to where Micchy sat, his eyes capturing the boys’ before he bent slightly grabbing at the restraints. 

The captor let out a sharp cry, the ties cutting into his delicate wrists, as Kaito pulled, forcing him up to his feet. “Ok, prove it.  Lets go, and don’t worry, the boys will keep your partner here entertained.”

The words sent a shiver down Micchy’s body, causing him to dig in his heels subconsciously.  “G-go where? And…” Fear gripped him, remembering his training, if taken hostage, do not be alone with the enemy. He tilted his gaze to Kouta under his long bangs, nor can you leave your men alone.

His voice was low and shaky, “…I can prove it here…”

Scoffing, the dark haired gangster sneered, “You think you want to do this here? Tsk, fine.” Reaching down, Kaito grabbed his leather belt, the metal buckle clinking gently while he undid it. 

Micchy stiffed, his body going cold, “…What…?” His mouth was dry, unable to even form the words.  With another rough tug Kaito pulled at the ties, forcing the officer back to his knees.  Staring up, Micchy watched with wide shocked eyes while the gang leader undid his pants, pulling them and his briefs down. 

Standing up straight, Kaito stood unashamed, displaying his limp length to the other boy.  “Once Im satisfied, I’ll let this pass.”

Staring dumbfounded at the flesh, the boy shifting away subconsciously, did he really expect him to…to, pleasure him? Micchy tore his eyes away finally from the boys waist, his face contorted into a, ‘you’re kidding right?’.

Seeing the defiance flashing in his captor’s eyes, Kaito growled lightly, “What? You didn’t want to leave your partner right, so Im being generous here.  Do it, in front of your partner…In front of everyone or…”

The sound of the gun clicking got Micchy’s attention-

“I’ll finish this right now.”

“N-No, I’ll do it.” The officer spat, shifting closer.

Micchy’s heart was pounding in his chest, feeling Kouta’s eyes burn a whole in him.  This was becoming more and more humiliating, and now he had to suck this man in front of his partner. Slowly leaning forward, the boy opened his mouth, closing his eyes as he moved closer to Kaito’s length.

“Mmph!”

Kaito didn’t waste any time, his large hand slipped behind the boy’s head, pushing himself into Micchy’s mouth.  The Gangster’s head rolled shuddering from the sensation, God, he was hot, and those plumped lips wrapped so perfectly around him.  “Go on…” Kaito coaxed, “I am not doing all the work here.”

A soft stifled noise, rose from the kneeling boy, before he started to bob his head.  Slowly, his body began to rock back and forth, the soft sounds of wet flesh mixing with the chuckles of the other gang members.

He had to make it good, had to satisfy the other boy, else the gang leader might go back on his promise.  This was not the first time Micchy had done something like this, but it was the first time where he was on his knees.  Normally, he would be staring down at Kouta, watching his partner’s head eagerly bouncing when they fooled around in the police station.  Needless to say, it was a different experience to be on the giving end.  Micchy’s tongue slid across the underside of Kaito’s cock, pulling back slightly, before flicking it off the tip.

Making a sharp hissing noise, Kaito could feel the other boy easily take him fully back in his mouth.  Burying himself deep enough to brush his nose against the gangster’s waist, the police officer wrapped his lips tighter against the other boy’s length.  “Mmm…”

Finger’s curled into Micchy’s short dark tresses, guiding his head back and forth along Kaito’s hardened cock. “ _Fuck_ …You must like this…”

Groaning, the officer’s tongue dragged along the length, playing along the folds of the tip.  He could feel Kaito shuddering above him with the sensation, adding to the pleasured sounds he was making. The gang leader was already leaking, the taste salty and strange in his mouth.  Micchy squeezed his lips around the tip, sucking it in and out as his tongue lapped across the slit. 

“ _Fuck…_ ” Kaito groaned, rocking his hips forward to push himself further, refusing to let the boy off easily.

The gangster slowly began to fuck the boy’s mouth, burying himself deep into Micchy, but not enough to choke him.  Bobbing his head faster and faster along the hardened and thick length, the boy kept at, the sounds of wet skin smacking filling his ears.  The boy could feel the flesh twitching eagerly in his mouth, and the fingers in his hair tightening. 

Quicker…and quicker…

“Hnng!!” 

Micchy whined loudly, trying to pull his head back, but Kaito kept his hold fast, not breaking pace.  It was becoming obvious that the gang leader was looking for release, and Micchy didn’t want to end with a mouthful.  Then suddenly as if Kaito read his mind, he pulled away, allowing the boy to finally breathe, “Ah!”

But his moments reprieve didn’t last long, as he felt something hot cover his face.  Micchy’s dark eyes shot open in shock, feeling the dripping of Kaito’s release going down his cheeks.  His face twisted, annoyed and disgusted wanting so badly to wipe it all off but as he pulled at his ties he was quickly reminded of his situation. 

As he stared up at the other male who smirked back at him Micchy managed to speak between pants, “…S…Satisfied?”

“Very…Especially since we caught this on camera.” Kaito thumbed at Zack, who now held a phone, “Now get out, and never come back.”


End file.
